


Friends First

by rizzleswahl



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzleswahl/pseuds/rizzleswahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeetha and Agatha figure out that there might be more than friendship to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends First

**Author's Note:**

> Rated High for later chapters.

Agatha certainly wasn't in the mood for whatever this was. She didn't like the thought of being trapped in this castle, but she didn't really have a choice....her life seemed to have a lot of those situations. She knew that she had to do this because it was the right thing to do, but sometimes she really did wish she could go back to just being a normal girl...well as normal as she ever got anyway. That was just idle wishing though; for the most part she had resigned herself to this life that one day whatever work she was meant to do would be finished and she might be able to find something more for herself.   
The castle wasn't repaired yet, but it wasn't because of a lack of trying. Agatha had been working almost non-stop. Of course there was another reason for this. She knew that somewhere in this place Zeetha would be waiting for her and seeing her again was enough motivation, but there was also the desire to keep the castle from doing anything to Zeetha. Of course Agatha knew that Zeetha could take care of herself, but that didn't stop Agatha from worrying...if anything it made her worry more, because she couldn't help thinking what Zeetha might try to do if she thought Agatha was in danger. The thought of Zeetha getting hurt was bad enough, but the thought that she would get hurt protecting Agatha was almost more than she could bare.   
"Mistress, as grateful as I am that you are so eager to repair me I can't allow you to kill yourself in the process, because then there would be no heir. So, I must insist you sleep".  
The castle's gravel tone could be heard throughout the room Agatha was working in and the echo it caused certainly wasn't helping the headache already had. Of course she knew deep down that her family's creation was right, but she was tired, stubborn and irritable. "So, glad you care, but I am fine" she snapped, but she clearly was it because right after she had spoken she stumbled slightly. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, so she finally gave in before the castle could dictate to her anymore. As soon as her head hit the cushion she had fashioned from her spare shirt she was out like a light.  
**********************************************************************************  
When her eyes finally opened once again she was sure she had only been out for about an hour, but then something told her she was dead wrong. It was a gravel voice she knew all too well.   
“Mistress the green haired girl expressed interest in is getting closer to us. Fortunately she is in an area of the castle that I don’t currently have control over; unfortunately for her that fraction of my personality is currently insane, so she might not make it”.   
The glee in the castle’s voice enraged Agatha and before she knew she was on her feet and rushing out the door. The entire time she was running the castle was shouting please at her to stop and wait, but of course she wasn’t about to leave Zeetha in danger. The castle may not care about her friend...or even long to see yet another death, but Zeetha was one person Agatha just wasn’t willing to lose. She had lost way too many people already and Zeetha....no it just couldn’t happen.   
The thoughts plaguing her mind turned out to be nowhere near as bad as the reality. When she finally made her way into the room she spotted Zeetha lying on the ground bleeding from a wound in her right leg. Agatha rushed to her side and began tending to the wound.  
“Agatha...it’s you. I found you” Zeetha rambled, her tone weak. 

**************************************************************************


End file.
